


Rest

by Xx__Kachi__xX



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx__Kachi__xX/pseuds/Xx__Kachi__xX
Summary: Lance sighed and kissed the top of her head. He didn't care if Hunk took pictures of them and showed them to everyone on the castle or in the whole universe. Right now, he was happy, something that seemed very rare these days.





	Rest

Pidge sat on the couch, staring at her computer. She read through numbers and letters, quickly deciphering what kind of codes they were and what they said. She was so deep in concentration that she didn't even notice Lance come up from behind her.

"Hey there," he said, leaning in close to her so his head was next to her own. "Whatcha' doing?"

"Lance!" She exclaimed, practically almost jumping ten feet off of the couch. "I'm just... looking at codes and deciphering them, that kind of stuff," she said, looking up at him. Would he think that was boring and nerdy? She hoped not.

"Find anything cool?" He asked, tilting his head. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, turning back to the computer.

"Yeah, actually! Apparently, there are two Galra bases nearby that would be really easy to take out. There's also another Balmera nearby too!" She said, smiling up at the Red Paladin, her eyes bright and full of life.

Lance flipped over the couch and plopped down right next to her. "That could be pretty useful," Lance said. "Great job, Pidge." He said and ruffled her caramel colored hair, causing her to roll her eyes.

She let out a huff of breath and then tried to smooth out her hair, putting it back in place. She gave him one last glare, which he ignored, and instead inched closer to her and the computer, not taking notice of Pidge's tomato red face.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked, noticing the bags under her eyes. He turned back to the computer screen. Of course, he had no idea what any of it said. He was Loverboy Lance, not Science Boy Lance. He was people smart, good at figuring out how they were feeling. Computers and all that stuff were a whole foreign world to him, one he didn't dare step foot in.

"I've been doing it all night. I'm actually-" she broke her sentence off into a yawn. "Really tired," she finished. She leaned her head on his shoulder, drowsiness slowly taking over.

"Hey, I'm not a pillow!" He protested.

She glanced up at him. "Sorry... I'm just so tired. We've been going on so many missions and I've also been doing this. I just need a break." Lance's expression softened.

"Hey, it's all right Pidge. Maybe Matt or Hunk can take over for you. And while he's doing that, I'll be your pillow for the night," he said, smiling down at the Green Paladin.

"Thanks..." she mumbled and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Lance sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Get some good rest, Katie," he whispered. "You deserve it."

Lance didn't care if Hunk took pictures of them and showed them to everyone on the castle or in the whole universe. Right now, he was happy, something that seemed very rare these days.

He snuggled closer to the Green Paladin and eventually, sleep found him as well.

Meanwhile, the other Paladins, including Matt and Coran were watching the two sleeping paladins from behind a doorway. And no, they were not trying to be creepy. They were just curious.

"Wait, is Lance dating my little sister?!" Matt exclaimed, confusion evident in his voice.

"How long has this been going on?" Coran wondered aloud.

"So, am I the only one thinking of blackmail?" Hunk asked, glancing around at his fellow paladins.

"Probably," Shiro said and gave him the dad look.

"Come on guys, let's leave them alone," Keith suggested and began to leave with Shiro followed him.

"I agree with Keith, let's go," Allura said. Everyone followed them out, leaving the Red and Green Paladin alone to their well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was an old short story I found and I thought why not post it? I made a few edits here and there because I didn't like certain things, but this is the finished product. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
